Hey Jude
Hey Jude, 'en español ''Oye Jude, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Tina In The Sky With Diamonds, y fue cantada por Sam, Tina, Blaine y Kitty, con las voces del resto de New Directions haciendo los coros. La versión original le pertenece a The Beatles. Contexto de la canción Después de un mal momento en el baile, New Directions anima a Tina a que vuelva al baile cantándole Hey Jude. Letra thumb|180px '''Blaine: Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Kitty y Blaine: Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin (Artie, Sam, Ryder y Jake armonizando) Then you begin to make it better Sam: And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool By making his world a little colder Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Blaine: Hey Jude, don't let me down You have found her, now go and get her Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Sam y Tina: (chicos y chicas armonizando) So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah (Todos) Kitty, Blaine, Sam y Tina: (Ryder, Jake y Unique armonizando) Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it Better better better better better better, oh (Todos armonizando) Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude Curiosidades *Cuando se encuentran en la Sala de musica y ven a Tina salir con el vestido de Kitty se ve que Jake esta sonriendo y luego en el cambio de ángulo se lo ve armonizando. *Marley pasa de estar mirando a Tina a mirar hacia otro lado cuando aun se encuentran en la sala de musica. *Cuando se encuentran caminado hacia el baile se observa que Jake esta mirando al frente y cuando enfocan a Marley se ve que se esta mirando con Ryder. *Cuando están a punto de entran corriendo se ve que Ryder se prepara para correr dos veces. *Hay una parte de la canción en la que Artie, Marley y Unique cantan pero no se escuchan las voces de ellos. *Cuando Tina pasa por al lado de Bree para de cantar para mirarla con enojo. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Tina In The Sky With Diamonds Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio